vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Bennett
Lucy BennettOne Way or Another is the cousin of Bonnie Bennett, a former friend and ally of Katherine Pierce and a witch. She appeared to be more advanced at witchcraft than Bonnie at the time. Lucy is currently in hiding from the Armory. Lucy is a member of the Bennett Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two After her return to Mystic Falls, Lucy accompanied her friend Katherine Pierce to a Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood Mansion, where she performed a spell that would link Katherine and her doppelgänger Elena Gilbert together, in order to prevent the Salvatore brothers from being able to kill Katherine. However, after the discovery that the witch she was fighting was in fact a Bennett witch, Lucy decided to reverse the spell placed on the doppelgängers and help the Salvatores defeat Katherine. She cursed the moonstone that Katherine was seeking from the Salvatores so that when she touched it, she was incapacitated, which allowed the Salvatore brothers to lock Katherine in the tomb. Afterward, Lucy was seen leaving Mystic Falls, having assured her little cousin that they would see each other again soon. Season Six In I Alone, Damon Salvatore went to where Lucy was living off-screen in order to obtain her Bennett blood so that he and Elena could use it with the Ascendant (and Liv Parker's magical assistance) to rescue Bonnie from the 1994 Prison World. Lucy gave Damon the blood he requested, presumably after learning why it was necessary, but this attempt to bring Bonnie back to the living world was unsuccessful, it wouldn't be for many more episodes that Bonnie ended up finding her own way back to her loved ones. Season Seven In One Way or Another, Virginia tells Bonnie that the Armory only knew of one other Bennett witch that could open the vault, though she had disappeared. This was before they found out about Bonnie being resurrected. In Somebody That I Used to Know, Alex St. John claimed her sister killed Lucy after she sealed the vault under the Armory's basement, imprisoning Yvette, their sister, for four years. Personality Born and raised in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, at some point in time, Lucy left her hometown to travel the world. Lucy has been seen to care about her family and witches in general, which is evident when she scolded and betrayed Katherine for not informing her that a witch, and especially a fellow Bennett witch such as Bonnie, would be in attendance at the party where they had planned to steal the moonstone. She is also known to return a debt when she can, as she also mentioned that she only helped Katherine with the linking spell to repay her for saving her life some time prior to the Masquerade Ball. She also seems to care about others, as she made sure to tell Stefan and Damon that Elena was okay and that she would heal quickly, since she had Bonnie to help her. Relationships *Lucy and Bonnie (Distant Cousins/Friends/Former Allies) *Lucy and Katherine (Ex-Friends/Former Allies/Enemies) *Lucy and the Salvatore Brothers (Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Lucy and Virginia St. John (Enemies/Virginia possibly killed her) Physical Appearance Lucy is well-known for her almond brown eyes, cocoa brown skin and beautifully long dark hair. She was also pretty tall, with an athletic, fit body and a trendy fashion sense. Powers and Abilities As a Bennett Witch, Lucy comes from a powerful Bloodline of Witches. When Bonnie and Lucy first met, she displayed a great knowledge of magic and a control over divination, through touching Bonnie learned of the moonstone and showed her cousin that she could be trusted. She was later sought after to unseal the Armory's vault. Though her current status is contradictory, she has either been in hiding, utilizing a powerful cloaking spell, or has become a victim of the Armory (specifically Virginia). The later seems impossible as Virginia is human, though circumstance around these details are quite unclear. Appearances Season 2 *''Masquerade'' Season 6 * ''I Alone'' (Mentioned) Season 7 * One Way or Another (Mentioned) * Somebody That I Used to Know (Mentioned) Name Lucy is of Latin origin, and the meaning is "light." Trivia *Lucy is a distant cousin of Bonnie Bennett. *According to Lucy, Katherine saved her life at some point in time. This makes Lucy the second known member of the Bennett family to have their life saved by Katherine; the first was Emily, back in the 1800s. *She is one of few witches to have survived through the end of the episode in which she appeared. * Although she doesn't make an appearance, she is mentioned in the episode, I Alone for providing the blood required for Damon and Elena to reach the 1994 Prison World. **Since she's still alive, that means Katherine didn't kill her for her betraying her in Masquerade, likely because once she was released from the tomb, she had other issues that took priority over getting revenge on her. *Although she is alive and promised to see Bonnie again, it is unknown if Lucy kept her promise and met up with Bonnie at some point off-screen. *Lucy and Bonnie Bennett are the only living, remaining Bennett witches as stated by Virginia, though she has currently disappeared, likely in hiding. **Alex reveals to Enzo that Virginia had killed Lucy after she sealed the vault with a spell. Gallery DTVD-207-1922.jpg |Lucy with the Moonstone. DTVD-207-2108.jpg |Lucy tells Bonnie of their kinship DTVD-209-0649.jpg |Lucy and Bonnie. Lucy Bennett.jpg Mas002.jpg|Lucy and Katherine Vampire-diaries-season-2-masquerade (19).jpg|Lucy and Katherine Normal DTVD-209-0611.jpg|Lucy and Katherine lucy215.png lucy475.png lucy548.png lucy648.png lucy665.png lucy698.png lucy2544.png lucy2555.png lucy2658.png Lucy3587.png lucy5698.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6548.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6658.png lucy6952.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy6958.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy7412.png lucy7458.png lucy7858.png|Lucy and Katherine lucy7896.png|Lucy and Katherine Screenshot_1196.jpg Screenshot_1197.jpg|Lucy and Katherine Screenshot_1198.jpg Screenshot_1200.jpg Screenshot_1210.jpg Screenshot_1235.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Unknown status Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased